someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
My Dream Diary (Yume Nikki Creepypasta)
Creepypasta: “My Dream Diary” November 12, 2015 Dear diary, today was yet another plain old day. It was rather cold for the time of the year so I’ve spend most of my time behind my computer. I saw some footage of a game called “Yume Nikki” on youtube as well. It looked rather interesting, I might play it myself later this week. November 14, 2015 The weather is hell lately, it just won’t stop raining. However, it’s a golden opportunity to play my new game. Yes, I found and installed “Yume Nikki” yesterday. Today I even had a chance to play it a bit. It’s quite a confusing game, so far all I have done is walk through doors with no real aim or direction. I’ll tell you more about it later, goodnight. November 16, 2015 This game is so good. I found a new door and I got deeper and deeper into the girls dream world. The atmosphere in the game is turning darker with every door. It’s too bad I still have no real clue about the plot of the game though. My do some research on it. November 17, 2015 Weird story: Tonight, I had a nightmare quite similar to the dream in the game. I was roaming around aimlessly through a dense forest. I probably played the game a bit too much and my vivid imagination took the best of. I didn’t play the game today however I did do some research on the plot. What I found helped but I don’t really feel like I know enough. I also found out the game has a manga, so guess what I’ll be reading tonight. November 28, ''2015 Dear diary. The last 10 days have been rough. The weather is still terrible and I am still spending my days playing video games and reading that manga. But oh lord I should stop with that. Remember that dream I had that reminded me about the game? Well I keep having those dreams. They are just so terribly weird, loud and even epileptic. I have tried taking a break from both the game and the manga but I can’t help myself. I want to know how it continues. I want to know what will happen. And God I want to sleep for once. ''December 1, 2015 I have been to the doctor for my insomnia, I told him about the weird dreams I am having but I didn’t tell him about the resemblance of the game. He told me I had to start writing down those dreams as far as I can remember them in my diary, He called it a “Dream Diary”. Ironic, I need to keep a “Yume Nikki” … December 3, 2015 Tonight, I had one of the weirdest dreams yet. I entered a new door. Everything was black, I couldn’t see a thing. And then a voice started speaking. I can’t remember who’s voice it was but I do remember what it said to me. “Everything is a lie”, “They have lied to you”, “Wake up Jacob, wake up”, “Come back to reality Jacob” and so on. Right before I woke up in fear, and I’m not 100% sure of this, but I would have sworn I saw a face. Well not a real face. But a pair of demonic eyes staring at me. And a grin, oh lord that grin… December 4th, 2015 My last dream was terrifying. I was walking through some sort of disturbed museum. All it was, was a straight hall. The walls were filled with paintings. The one more gruesome than the other. I felt like puking, I felt sick in my dream. I eventually woke up and that’s when I heard the first sound of the dream. Laughter, all I heard was laughter… December 25, 2015 December hasn’t been a nice month for me. After a mental breakdown on the 6th I was send to an institution and forgot my diary at home during the intervention. At first I still had dreams but thanks to my medication it stopped. I was send home for the holidays. Hopefully things get better from now on. December 26, 2015 While I know it might be the root of my problem I felt confident enough in myself and my meds to play Yume Nikki again. I’m obsessed with the game. I need to know how it goes on. I need to. December 28, 2015 I am an absolute idiot! I shouldn’t have played that damned game. My dreams are back and God…They are terrible. Why aren't my meds helping me anymore?! I don't get it! They were supposed to help! They made the dreams stop! Why are they back! December 29, 2015 My mental health is basically inexistent at the moment. The dreams keep haunting me and that voice, that damned voice is stuck in my head. It just keeps talking to me all day. It keeps repeating that everything is a lie. It keeps telling me to wake up and that son of a bitch keeps getting louder and louder. I can’t stand him! December 30, 2015 Why won’t he stop?! As soon as the holidays are over I’m going back to the institution. My meds don’t seem to help and I am going crazy. I don’t even know what’s real anymore. I have these nightmares all night, I hear this corrupted voice all day and as if that wasn’t bad enough I…I’m losing it. It might be because of the lack of sleep but I am hallucinating! The dreams aren’t just dreams anymore! It’s all night day! December 31, 2015 It’s all a lie. It’s all a lie. It’s all a lie. It’s all I can think about. Nothing is real. Nothing is real! I am dreaming at the moment, It’s all fake. I need to wake up! I need to! Last few months have been a dream. That’s the only possible explanation! It’s the only way! A game can’t make someone crazy! I need to wake up. I will wake up! And I will be fine! Trust me, I am sleeping right now. This diary is fake, these holidays are fake. It’s all fake! It’s all a dream! January 1, 2017 Dear diary. It has been a year now. A year since my brother Jacob killed himself. On new years eve, at 12 a.m. he jumped. He just jumped! I still can’t believe it. I recently found this diary while we were cleaning up some of his old stuff, we’re moving you see. I have to be honest I am shocked. I know Jacob was in therapy because he had insomnia, the doctors told me he had a burn out. But this is fucked up. What was going on inside of his head? January 2, 2017 I installed Yume Nikki myself. I have seen footage of the game before and I just can’t believe he went crazy due to this! It’s just a game, it’s not even that good. I’m going to play some tomorrow. What is the worst thing that can happen? Creepypasta by: YaBoyBarry Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted Game Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Yumi Nikki Category:Journal Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck Category:Awesome Category:Creepypastas